Love Is A Different Shade Of Green
by Steal Beating Heart
Summary: A simple makeover of one April O'Neil sparks a strange chain of strange events which leaves the reporter for channel 6 and the turtles completely out of their element. Emotions are on high as what was one a simple friendship begins to morph into something more meaningful but will a forbidden romance be uncovered during the course of April's birthday party?
1. Moments of Magic

**_Ok i have been out of the writing game for quite a long time so lets see how this goes.  
><em>**_**I am really sorry about the summary i really didn't know how to put it into words without giving things away. Now this story may develop into something a little more than it is now, it will probably end up as a Mature story so i thought i would put that warning story is set in the cartoon verse and i have taken influences from several different series and a little from the comic to build my model of the characters. Anyway i hope you all enjoy this first chapter of the story. **_

* * *

><p>It's strange how quickly you become accustom to the smell of the sewers. It was one of those strange things that seem insurmountable at first but soon become second nature. A few years ago if someone had said that April O'Neil would be voluntarily walking through the sewers she would have shuddered at the thought and in all likelihood she would have gone to have a shower and escape of the crawling feeling under her skin. But a lot had changed over the last few months and everything she thought of the world had been turned upside down. Her life before seemed somewhat empty in retrospect. All she had held dear was her apartment and her job, friends didn't enter onto the list. After all the only friends she could make would be at work and with all the conniving and backstabbing at the station it was better if she stayed somewhat elusive wither her colleagues. This meant that any resemblance of a love life was sadly off the cards. She had tried the odd office romance here and there when she first started out and was naïve to the office politics but she just ended up broken hearted and used. After a while she gave it all up and decided that things would be best if she stayed on her own. "You can't get hurt if you don't rely on anyone but yourself" she used to say to herself, as a daily mantra in the mirror before work. Her life had been a sad and lonely one and she was glad that chapter of her life was over.<p>

Yes it was true that the night her new life had begun had been terrifying but she had been saved and befriended by a band of miscreant turtles. Her turtles, she smiled at that thought. They were her turtles and as she had been their first contact topside she couldn't help but feel a little possessive over her new friends. They were an intelligent, funny, skillful and wonderful bunch of creatures. No, not creatures that word was so wrong it left a bitter taste in her mouth. They were wonderful people, it was true that they weren't human but that didn't mean that they weren't people. They were the closest thing she had to family in this city and she was determined to protect them any way she could. Sure she didn't have the intelligence of Donatello, the toughness of Raphael, the calculated self-discipline of Leonardo or the quick wittedness of Michelangelo but she helped out when she could. Her skills as a keen journalist came in handy every now and then even if most of the time it was just discussing movies with Michelangelo.

Her boots squelched as she walked through the sewer tunnels, making her way to the turtle's lair. She had quickly learnt to wear sensible shoes after the smell of stagnant rain water and other such unpleasantries had permanently decommissioned some of her finer shoes. Now she stuck to wearing a pair of black, waterproofed combat boots whenever she knew she would be in the sewers as it really saved on her dry-cleaning bill. She had taken to wearing a yellow jumpsuit too as it just made everything so much easier wardrobe wise and surprisingly comfortable. She could wear whatever she wanted underneath and be ready in newsworthy attire as soon as go topside and peeled the thing off. She smiled as she remembered how Mikey had wolf whistled when he first saw her in the jump suit, he seemed rather fond of it for some reason that she couldn't quite specify though he claimed it was because it "bought out her eyes". She combed the tresses of her shoulder length hair with her fingers, honestly she was worried now. The network manager said that ratings were down recently and that April was in need of a "new look", so she took the plunge and dyed her hair. It has been a dirty blonde almost mousy brown colour and now it was a vibrant scarlet. Secretly she had always wanted to dye her hair red for years, it was her favourite colour. However she had been told that "Brunet is a colour you could trust, Brunet is safe and caring but most of smart"; and that was something essential in the news world. Of course that had been years ago, when she had first started out on the news circuit. As a struggling weather girl she needed all the help she could get and if that meant looking dull as dishwater then she would have to do it. Now though she was a reporter on the six o'clock news, it was a steady gig with good money. Of course it wasn't as exciting as she would have like but since she had met the turtles life had gotten a lot more lively. So when the girl in the salon asked her "How red do you want to go" she chose the brightest shade they had. After all you don't see that many Redhead news reporters and she needed something that would make her stand out. Honestly it suited her and she liked to think she looked cute, but as she got closer to the lair she was starting to have second thoughts about her new look. She nervously continued to run her fingertips through the ends of her hair until she got through the door. It was then that she noticed how eerily quiet it was down here. The tunnels were always quiet and echoey but the lair was always full of life. Usually the tv was blaring some old horror B movie if not some type of video game, this was accompanied by the sound of martial arts training and the whir of robotics from whatever project Donatello happened to be tinkering with. It was strange it being so quiet, too quiet for her liking and that unnerved April putting her even more on edge. She began to creep through the hall, nervous about what she might find but excited at the same time. You don't have to be a ninja to be stealthy but it does help and Aprils mind was going a mile a minute, thinking of all the terrible reasons why it could be so quiet. The as she crept closer she picked up a sound, it was quiet but unmistakable the sounds of the tv playing something, rewinding and then playing it again. She wasn't quite sure what it was but her brain screamed at her to arm herself. With the recent foot clan activities getting close and closer to the Turtle's sanctuary she feared that they had finally found her friend's home. She was nowhere near the training room with its cornucopia of weapons so she had to settle with the first thing she could find, which happened to be a frying pan left to dry on the edge of the sink. She quickly flipped it over in her hands, as she imagined hitting one of "The Foot" upside the head. Yes this would do nicely, but hopefully she wouldn't need it as she wasn't exactly adept at fighting. She tiptoed closer to the tv and in the dim glow of the screen she could make out the silhouette of someone sitting on the sofa. As she crept closer she silently raised the frying pan into the air ready to strike the intruder just as she was about to strike she noticed the distinctive green colouration to the persons skull, either this was a very early Halloween costume or it was one of her friends. She scrunched her eyes up to see better against the glare of the massive tv unit and caught a glimpse of orange material. It was tied round the intruders skull like a mask. She let out a silent sigh relief as she realised it was just Mikey veging in front of the tv as usual. As she stood there, still tense from anticipation when a wicked thought occurred to her. She snuck round so she was just behind the backing of the sofa and crouched there for a few seconds before popping up like a jack in the box.  
>"My god Mikey don't scare me like that" April said loudly making the green amphibian on the sofa scream and fall off the sofa in surprise.<br>"Damn April way to give a dude a heart attack, I nearly jumped out of my shell" Mikey said flustered before adding "I would have gone with a HERE'S APRIL! personally" he said referencing the iconic scene from the Shining.  
>"Oh that was nothing I nearly hit you with this" she said thrusting the frying pan towards her friend. "You know for a ninja you were surprisingly easy to sneak up on" she said with a smug smile.<br>"Yeah well I wasn't concentrating ok" Mikey retorted looking more than uncomfortable with the situation. A black blanket was strewn across his body, no doubt it feel on the floor when he did yet as he got up to sit back on the sofa he made sure it covered his lap. "So er... April what are you doing down here?" He asked scratching the back of his neck nervously. He couldn't see much of his friend in the near darkness of the lair but he still felt somewhat uncomfortable about her being here which was quite unusual. Usually Mikey begged April to come over so they could hang out but today he seemed sort of cagey for some reason.

"Well i came to see you actually" she said with a smile as she flopped down on the sofa next to her green friend, leaving the frying pan on the arm of the sofa. "You know I have been sifting through some of my dad's old stuff to put in the antique shop. Well it turns out dad had a safety deposit box. I found the keys and tracked it down. There were a whole bunch of collectables, some family heirlooms along with a bunch of old pictures. But i found something i thought you would be interested in. There's a whole stack I came across a few rare editions of some Spiderman comics I thought you would like." April said happily as she knew that comic books was a topic of interest that her friend was quite obsessive over.  
>"Just give me a minute I needed to make sure the water didn't get to them" she explained as she began to unzip the yellow jumpsuit so she could get access to the back pocket of her jeans. "Wow April that's awesome, I…." he said before trailing off and letting out a strangled squeak at the sight of April undoing her zipper. "Here you go" she said with a sly smile as she could feel Mikey's eyes all over her. It didn't matter that she was wearing a crop top that could easily be mistaken for a sports bra and jeans under the suit.<br>Mikey's heart still raced and his shell tightened uncomfortably at the sight of April unzipping her suit. He could see the outline of her clothes but it was her skin that really caught his interest. He had never seen this much of April's skin before, he could see her tones, flat stomach and he had could see a hint of cleavage under the crop top. He felt nervous, excited and aroused all at the same time, which must have short wired his brain as he was left speechless and all he could think about was making sure to secure the blanket more firmly over his lap. He coughed clearing his throat which all of a sudden had become inexcusably dry. "T...T..thanks April" he said with an audible gulp as he took the comic books from her awaiting hand. There was a moment of complete silence that was quickly broken by the loud noise of April's zipper being refastened. Mikey physically relaxed at this not realizing quite how tense he had been a few moments before.

"I included the one where Peter Parker gets turned into a giant spider. I know its not rare but i like it and its kind of integral to the series as it explains how Spiderman get his organic web shooting abilities" April said in a very matter of fact way.  
>"Wait you know comic books?" Mikey asked amazed that not only did his stunning friend know about comic books, but that she had never mentioned it before.<br>"Of course i do, i was practically raised off this stuff. My dad was a bit of a die hard nerd and collected quite a few different series when he was younger. I remember reading the Doctor Strange comic over breakfast as a kid, well that and X-Men. Luckily he saved some of his favorite ones and passed them on to me Then when he started up his antique store he started buying the really rare prints, some of them to sell but most of them were to put in his personal collection" She said with a chuckle "Honestly i don't know if i would have got through college if it hadn't been for these" she said patting the pile of comic still sitting in Mikey's hand.  
>"Wait April, that means you were…. you are" he trailed off before adding, tanting in a sing song voice. "April's a nerd, Aprils a nerd".<br>"Yeah and?" She said defensively "You're a nerd and so is Donnie" she stated almost bitterly "Besides i've always been this way. But when I first started out in television they told me that I needed to lose the nerd vibe. It was just a local tv network, nothing special but apparently no one wanted a nerdy weather girl. I was told that i needed to get a makeover if i ever wanted to be on the air. I mean radio is ok and you can dress how you like but i was so desperate to be 'seen' that i did it. I lost the glasses and got contact lenses and i had to pretend that I wasn't into that kind of stuff. I even dyed my hair to a 'more respectable colour'. But tell anyone and I swear to God Mikey I will knock you clean into next week" she said picking the frying pan back up and brandishing it angrily at the turtle.  
>"Ok ok I give I give your secrets safe with me" he said patting her on the shoulder reassuringly "just put the skillet down ok" he said taking it out of her hand with ease and placing it out or arms reach. April relaxed a little and her eyes wandered over to the tv unit which was a legion of tv's all clumped together to make one huge monitor. Though each tv could play a different channel they usually had them playing on the same frequency especially if video games were involved making it one giant tv screen. Today however most of the smaller units were off and three of the larger ones played part of a tape. The quality was clearly degraded but it looked like old stock footage. Two of the monitors showed a woman wearing a very skimpy, skin tight yellow spandex workout suit. The neckline was cut into a deep V which showed of the women's ample cleavage. The other monitor seemed to be a different piece of whatever was the tape but it showed the woman's spandex clad ass rather well and April tried to stifle a splutter.<br>"Honestly it's not what it looks like" Mikey interjected mashing the remote to turn the tv off but all it did was press fast forward. The woman in the spandex suit began jumping up and down in high speed as if she was doing an aerobic season to save her life. The video zoomed in to show the bouncing of her boobs to a silent and unknown beat as the unit was still in mute. The whole thing looked oddly familiar but April chalked it down to it being one of those retro exercise programs that always seemed to follow the infomercials on tv. "Oh of course this is totally innocent, sitting in the dark with just you and Miss Chesty Valentine" she teased. Mickey grunted in frustration as he mashed the buttons further finally managing to turn the tv unit off. They were plunged into darkness and everything was silent for a moment, before April leaned in to wear Mikey had been sitting "I can introduce you to her if you want" she said in an almost hiss as she tried to keep back the laughter.  
>"You won't tell the guys will you?" Mikey asked desperately.<br>"Well that depends doesn't it" April said with a sly smile.  
>"Depends on what?" He asked, silence followed "April, on what?" He demanded to which she replied with a chuckle.<br>"You keep my secret and I'll keep yours, deal?" She asked holding her hand out in the darkness. Mickey clapped his hands which turned on the living room lights on. April had forgotten they had got a clapper installed and was temporarily blinded by the sudden light. Spots swam in front of her eyes but she felt a large scaled hand take hers. "Deal" Mikey responded shaking her hand as he swam into focus. He really was an adorable sight and April couldn't help but smile as she saw how flustered he was. His cheeks were bright red despite his vivid green complexion and he looked ready to retreat into his shell. Her heart fluttered for a second but she wasn't exactly sure why.

"Good now that's settled i'll be going. I have to interview the mayor tonight and you know how much fun that always is" April said with a nod and she was about to get up to leave but Mikey fixed her with a look she had never seen before. It reminded her of the way he looked at a slice of warm pizza.  
>"April you look... you look amazing" he said as his gaze moved from her hair to her lips and then after what seemed like forever finally locked with her eyes. His hand still cradled hers and his finger gently stroked her thumb and the underside of her wrist. There was something about the look in his eyes that she found frightening, confusing and oddly fascinating. Out of all her emotions and swirling confusion the fear of this new look won and she broke eye contact with him, instead choosing to focus on their intertwined hands. His hand was huge as it practically enveloped hers. She had always knows her mutated friends were big but she had never realised quite how small and fragile she was in comparison.<br>"Er thanks Mikey" she said softly not really knowing what to say but she thought staying silent would have been worse than anything. Mikey lifted her head with his hand free hand making sure to re-bridge the eye contact they had held moments ago."I mean it April you're a total babe" he said with a smile and she could have sworn he was about to make a wise crack as usual but instead what he said utterly floored her. "You're so beautiful it hurts. You could have any guy you wanted in the palm of your hand and the fact that you choose to hang out with a mutant turtle like me means i'm the luckiest guy in the world." Mikey's thumb caressed her jaw line and she couldn't help but feel weak at his touch. It was strong but soft and reassuringly safe at the same time.  
>"Um thanks" Aprils said turning bright red as she blushed this time unsure of what she should say next or if words would even cut it. She had the urge to bury herself in Mikey's safe embrace and kiss him. "You know you're not that bad yourself, i love a guy that can make me laugh, its kind of my kryptonite" She said as she felt her body leaning in closer to her friend who tucked a piece of her newly crimson hair behind her ear. Mikey had about to ask which colour Kryptonite he was to her, red, gold, green or pink when the voices of the rest of the turtle clan could be heard echoing through the tunnels just outside the lair and like that the moment was over. Whatever magic spell had woven the two together was now spent and Mikey let go of his comrade, his hands returned reluctantly to his lap.<br>"Have fun tonight… you know with the mayor" Mikey said sounding as if his heart was breaking more and more with each passing moment.  
>"Yeah you too" April said sharply getting up off the sofa. Everything inside her screamed that she had to stay, but she knew she couldn't so she forcefully moved herself towards the door. Just as she got to the entrance to the lair she muttered "Have fun with your comics" before she quickly ducked through the door. She walked silently down to the sewer junction. Her hands were buried deep in her pockets though she could still feel Mikeys touch lingering on her skin like an imprint. She was so lost in her thoughts that when she came across the other turtle brothers and Master Splinter she didn't really acknowledge them but simply nodded in their direction.<br>"April are you alright?" Donnie asked obviously concerned about his friend.  
>"I'm fine...I'm just a little tired that's all" she mumbled to herself more than anyone else. It had been all she could think of but now she thought about it she genuinely was exhausted. "Night boys" she muttered in passing before exiting the sewer junction and making her way to the surface.<p> 


	2. In Need Of Answers

_**Here is the update and complete version of chapter two, hopefully people are enjoying what i am writing. A review would be nice as i am a bit rusty with my writing so feedback would be awesome anyway i hope you all enjoy.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"Yo Mikey what's up with April" Raphael asked walking into the Lair ready to drop the heavy gear laden bag at the door.<br>"I don't know, girl stuff I guess. How am I supposed to know?" Mikey snapped slightly. He felt incredibly guilty for making up a lie about the woman he had shared an intimate and intense moment with only a few minutes before. But he couldn't exactly tell his brothers the truth, he would never hear the end of it and that was if they even believed him. They would most likely think it was a joke or one of his wild stories influenced by watching way too much tv.  
>"Woah what up Mikey your favourite show get cancelled or somthin" Raphael teased trying to get a rise out of his younger brother. Mikey muttered something that sounded like obscenities under his breath and shot Raph a look more deadly that all their ninja training combined.<br>"Leave him Raph, just because Casey didn't bother turning up tonight doesn't mean you can take it out on Mikey. He wasn't there" Leo interjected angrily. Raphael has been itching for a macho show down all night, hell then had taken out a whole squad of Foot Ninja's and that still wasn't enough to quell his testosterone filled rage.  
>"Exactly he wasn't there!" Raphael said angrily before turning his attention to Mikey "what make you think you're so special that you can get out of training and just lay about on your ass. I bet you were watch cartoons while we got our butts handed to us by The Foot" Raph practically exploded puffing out his chest and with a growl he grabbed Mikey by the shoulders and threw him off the sofa and sent him crumbling to the floor.<br>"Dude what the shell, that was so uncalled for" Mikey replied as he rubbed the back of his head which had caught the corner of the coffee table.  
>"Chill Raph ok" Leo said physically restraining the most hot-headed of the turtle brothers so he wouldn't start yet another fist fight in the living room. Last time something like this happened Donnie lost a year's worth of intel on the foot along with a lot of security footage capturing their working around the city 'borrowed' from the CCTV hub. Not only that but he managed to fry the central security system of the sewer tunnel network which Donnie had to painstakingly re-solder and reinstall. Along with reinitiate all the protocols that kept the nest of heroes somewhat safe and in the know about possible intruders. Besides they had only just managed to replace the last piece of destroyed furniture so a fight was the last thing any of them wanted.<p>

There was a loud coughing sound coming from behind the turtles as Master Splinter the ancient and knowledgeable rat entered the room, causing all 4 of the brother to turn in his direction. "Raphael my son, Michelangelo had my permission to miss training this evening as he is sick and is in need of rest" Splinter said calmly as he walked into the lair. Mikey got up off the floor and dusted himself off, honestly he didn't look sick but his cheeks were still practically glowing red from his steamy encounter with April  
>"Sure and it has nothing to do with the fact that April's birthday is coming up at all" Leo said giving Mikey a playful nudge. This only made Mikey's blush deepen under the uneasy glare of his brothers and ninjutsu father.<br>"You know I actually think he's sick" Donnie said pausing for a second to dive into the bag of goodies Raph had dropped at the door. He came out brandishing a pair of high tech looking goggles which he quickly put on. Once they were on his head Donnie began by pressing a button on the side of the eyewear. "He's practically roasting in his shell, I don't think I have ever seen him put out heat like this before. Not even the time he drank a litre of tabasco sauce" he commented. Mikey's stomach made an angry growling sound at the memory, he certainly wouldn't be doing that again in a hurry.  
>"Dude personal space, ever heard of it?" Mikey interjected as Donnie was now hovering over him, practically breathing down his shell as he examined his brother with the strange goggles. Donnie pressed a different button on the goggles which produced a whirring noise before a secondary set of lenses asserted themselves in front of the original pair. Donnie watched his younger brother for a few moments before shining a bright light in his brothers eyes.<br>"What the shell" Mikey exclaimed rubbing his eyes only to see spots clouding his vision. "Great just what I needed in a dark sewer to be blinded for no good reason" he said angrily swinging his fists wildly into the air, hoping to hit his brother but he made contact with nothing but air.  
>"I haven't detected any airborne pathogens but your body is obviously reacting to something but what? That's the intriguing question" Donnie said. He pressed the button on the side of his glasses again which zoomed in closer with the mechanical wiring noise, the scales on his brother's skin now becoming highly magnified.<br>"Yeah to you shining that light in my eyes, what's next want me to turn my head and cough" Mikey said sarcastically a scowl plastered over his face as he covered the goggles with his hand.  
>"No nothing like that" Donnie say removing the offending head gear. "Whatever it is, your body must already be dealing with it. Our mutagenic genes make short work of any known viruses but I would take it easy for a few days just to make sure" Donnie said in his very best diagnostic voice If he had possessed a stethoscope it would have been proudly displayed around his neck by now and he would have given it a little tug as if to further cement his diagnosis.<br>"What's that Doc I can stay on the sofa and eat pizza for the next few days? Well only if the good doctor says so" Mikey said with a cocky smile.  
>"No Mikey, rest as in bed" Donnie said with a sigh, it was as if his brother had a one track mind leading straight to pizza town. He often wishes that some of the intellect and philosophy from his science fiction shows and comic books would rub off on Mikey, but alas his brothers IQ didn't add up to much. What you see is what you get as far as Mikey was concerned which was both strangely endearing and at the same time maddening as Donnie found himself wishing for someone else who would enthuse about technology and his other geeky passions.<br>"Alright, alright I get the message besides thanks to April I have reading material" Mikey said proudly waving his new stack of comic book. "I am still allowed to read aren't i?" Mikey asked an undertone of desperation to his voice.  
>"If you can call that reading then yes" Donnie said with distain only to be interrupted by a cheer from his brother.<br>"I'll be in my room" Mikey said excitedly  
>"Aren't you even hungry?" Donnie asked slightly worried<br>"Nope Spiderman provides all epic nutrients I need" he said with a smile before whispering to his comic book "it's just you and me baby" before walking back off to his room.  
>"What's the matter with him?" Leo asked seeing the perplexed look on Donnie's face.<br>"The poor fool, the fever must be boiling his brain like an egg" he said shaking his head in pity before all three remaining brothers went about their normal duties around the lair with the noticeable exception of Mikey. 

Once safely in his room Mikey flopped down on the bed the mattress, which was worn past the point where any sane person would replace it. There were several weak spot in it where the springs were likely to poke through and gouge out your kidneys in the middle of the night. That was one good thing about having a bullet proof shell though, dumpster diving for bedroom furniture didn't really matter all that much; so long as the thing was more or less in one piece it would do. As he collapsed upon the ancient mattress the springs let out a squeaking moan of objection but decided that today wouldn't be the day when its springs all decided to make a bid for freedom. He flicked through the different comic books April had given him before settling on one called Disassembled. It was the one April had been so enthusiastic about. He had never heard of it before but eagerly he opened it expecting nothing special. However he read it cover to cover twice and wanted to go back and read it again. It was a game changer in the series and it was quite fitting now that he thought of it. A blush formed on Mikey's cheeks as he thought of back to how April had looked earlier. She was stunning normally but the skin tight yellow suit topped off with the red hair was just perfection. He had always had a bit of a thing for red heads, not that April wasn't desirable before, as far as Mikey was concerned April was something of a sex goddess but the red hair was quite literally the cherry on top. He stared up at his ceiling and couldn't help but think back to earlier and the moment they shared, his shell tightened awkwardly as he remembered how sexy his friend had looked. The sight of her nervously biting her lip was seared upon his brain but more than anything he remembered the promise of a kiss. The atmosphere between the two had been hot and heavy. He was almost positive that if the universe had granted him a few more precious seconds then he would have he was finally kissed the woman of his dreams, but then his brothers had ruined everything. It wasn't often he found himself alone with the object of his affection and honestly he didn't know when he would next get the chance to have some alone time with her. He wanted to kiss her, now more than ever but it wasn't exactly the kind of thing he could do in public. Of course he had wanted to kiss Miss April O'Neil since the day they first met but it had always been just a fantasy and nothing more. However something had changed tonight, he could feel it in the air. It was kind of electric crackle that reminded him of the strange heat that always came before a lightning storm. He had never really felt anything like this before and he knew he would have to kiss her soon, before things fizzled out into awkwardness. After all she had leaned in closer to him and that had to mean something, didn't it? He really wasn't sure when it came to matters of the heart. Up till now he had only had crushes on tv characters and film stars. Mikey had been a lonely, horny teenager desperately wanting an outlet for his pent up tension. To be honest he never really thought his first kiss would actually happen, but perhaps it was for the best that it hadn't happen tonight. After all a kiss following being caught watching a video of questionable material would be confusing to say the least.  
>His blush deepened in intensity, if April found out what was actually on that tape she would murder him. But now she had confided in him about her past he felt safe in the knowledge that the topic of the incriminating tape wouldn't be bought up in conversation. He smiled as he though back to April's confession, he had never really pegged her for the nerdy type. Yet the more he thought about the idea the more appealing it became to him. He closed his eyes and imagined April as the epitome of nerdyness. Beautiful red wavy hair, wearing a pair of black rectangular glasses with rounded edges. Going lower, she of course was wearing the yellow jump suit. He replayed the image of her unzipping the thing slowly only this time it reviled matching black lacy bra and panties instead of the jeans and crop top she had been wearing earlier. He imagined her slowly and deliberately stripping herself from the suit revealing the full cups of her bra. He imagined April taking down the bra straps one by one until the bra was practically falling off. His shell was uncomfortably tight at this stage and his body ached for a release but his brain was playing tricks on him. He couldn't do it, not this time at least. Oh he had imagined April naked and in several compromising positions a thousand times but after whatever it was that had happened earlier he just couldn't go through with it. He needed to know if she really did want to kiss him or if it was just his over active imagination wishing that he could have his first kiss with the girl of his dreams. Was the electric crackle he felt just been left over from an accident of circumstance or if it was the beginning of something more. Oh he hoped to all things holy that it was the start of something more than just friendship. April was a good friend; no she was a great friend but he needed to know if there was even a remote possibility of something else.<p>

He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling of his room for a while. The blackened stone slabs had a thick and squelchy layer of moss growing upon it, the plants tendrils ran all through the lair but it seemed worst in his room for some reason. Mikey wished he had some posters up on the ceiling or something as the bleak and boring moss seemed to mock him with its emptiness. April was probably staring up at stars right about now and all he had to look at was more of the same dank walls, the same smelly sewers day in and day out. It wasn't fair that there was so much space between him and the outside world. It wasn't fair that he had to hide in the shadows and only come out at night. But overall the thing he hated the most was being so far away from April, so far away from her soft skin, her beautiful eyes and her musical laugh.  
>He slammed his fist down on the mattress with frustration, providing the opportunity for one of the springs to escape its soiled and threadbare home and it bounced of the wall, coming to a stop at the doorway to Mikey's room. With a sigh and a heavy heart he got up to retrieve the spring and stuff it back into the mattress. When he bent down to pick up the offending spring an idea occurred to him. He silently opened his door, hoping that his brothers would be asleep by now. Usually there was the soft sound of Donnie typing away on his laptop or the murmuring static of an almost muted televisions set but instead there was just silence punctured every now and then by the sound of snoring. It would seem that everyone in the lair was asleep which meant that he could sneak out and finally spend a little time topside. He smiled to himself at the thought of seeing April again but he grabbed his nunchucks just in case something happened. Mikey tended to attract trouble like a magnet so having his weapon of choice on him almost constantly was a habit he had learnt over time. It was after all better safe than sorry and with the recent increase in foot activity he didn't know who or what he might come across on his way to April's place. All he knew was that he needed answers to questions he didn't quite know how to put into words yet but he would figure something out on the journey topside. He silently crept out the lair to pay his friend a very late night visit.<p> 


End file.
